


One gold ring

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jack has a special Christmas surprise for Crutchie.
Relationships: Jack Kelly/Crutchie Morris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	One gold ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawPunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/gifts).



Crutchie Morris loved Christmas. He wasn’t religious, and he knew that since historically, Jesus was born in April, the religious aspect was rather bullshit anyway, but he still loved Christmas. He loved listening to Christmas music, putting up decorations (or making Jack put decorations up for him), and exchanging gifts. In the Kelly-Morris household, Christmas started right after Thanksgiving. That weekend, he and Jack would go to get a tree, and they would decorate it while their cat, Sunshine, watched. They would decorate the rest of their house the weekend after that, and the next few weeks leading up to the holiday would be spent making cookies, shopping for presents, and watching Christmas movies. This year, unbeknownst to Crutchie, Jack had been visiting several jewelry stores and shopping online, looking for something specific. After weeks of searching, he finally found it and wrapped it carefully, hiding it away in his closet. 

On Christmas morning, both Jack and Crutchie woke up early. Jack started making their traditional Christmas morning breakfast, cranberry coffee cake, while Crutchie started a fire in the fireplace and made a batch of his famous hot cocoa. After breakfast. They both settled down with sunshine to open their presents. Crutchie had gotten Jack a very nice paint set with high-quality paints and brushes, as well as a couple of canvasses and a Bob Ross book. Jack had gotten Crutchie the soundtracks to  _ Legally Blonde: the Musical  _ and  _ Something Rotten _ , as well as a nice leatherbound journal. There were, of course, other presents from their friends, and a large pile of gifts from Medda, but eventually, all of the presents were unwrapped. 

“Sunshine, can you fetch the package?” Jack asked. Sunshine chirped affirmatively, scampering upstairs and returning with the small square package clamped between her teeth. Jack took it from her. “Good girl,” he said, petting her tiny head. He handed the package to Crutchie, who eagerly tore the wrapping paper off and opened the square box. Inside was a gold ring shaped like a compass rose with a beautiful opal glinting with all the colors of the rainbow in the middle. When Crutchie looked up at Jack, Jack was on one knee in front of him. 

“Oh my god, Jack!” Crutchie exclaimed. 

“Crutchie, will you marry me?” Jack asked. 

“Yes!” Crutchie cried, flinging his arms around Jack and kissing him passionately. “ _ Yes! _ ”


End file.
